Lightness and Darkness Collide
by El'Heartyy
Summary: Summary: No one knows what the future behold to you. You might die but you may come back to life. Ignored and forgotten by your friends and family makes you stronger and independent. 'She'. She's Lucy Heartfilia. No one knows about her secret. Her childhood memories will lead her to death, but she may come back to life.
1. Chapter 1

**Lightness and Darkness Collide**

by: xXMisMatchXx

* * *

 **Summary** : No one knows what the future behold to you. You might die but you may come back to life. Ignored and forgotten by your friends and family makes you stronger and independent. 'She'. She's Lucy Heartfilia. No one knows about her secret. Her childhood memories will lead her to death, but she may come back to life.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1** : Mission and ...

* * *

I'm just a hindrance to my guild. A weak-being they said. I don't belong in Fairy Tail. I'm just a damsel-in-distress. Replacement. This are the words I've been hearing for the past six months. Since 'she' came back to life. Since she came back from Edolas. My so-called-FAMILY started to ignore me.

It's not that I want their attention so badly, but all I want is they're still there for me, comforting me, giving me a warm smile, a true smile from them. But instead, they're giving me glares, disgust stares, and pity. I don't want any of that.

When my mom death anniversary, team Natsu always go with me to the Mansion and visit my mom's grave. They didn't even greet me on my birthday. Only Mira-san and Master.

What I've been wondering, why Gajeel, Pantherlily, Wendy, Charle, and Juvia are so close to Lisanna. I've tried so many times just to be with them even if I look stupid in front of them. Why am I the only one being isolated? Why? Did I do something wrong?

Even my best friend Levy. She doesn't talk to me about books, but instead she talks with Lisanna.

I only have Mira-san and Master.

If that's what they want, if that's what they think of me. I don't care anymore. I'm tired to understand them.

What matters me is I still have someone I can lean on.

' _why don't you just quit?!'_

 _'you're just a hindrance anyway'_

 _'we don't need someone like you'_

 _'you're just going to bring us down'_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I woke up with a sweat tickling in my forehead. Another nightmare. I don't want to quit. I don't want to leave Mira-san and Master. They're the only one I have. I have nowhere to go if I quit.

I stared at my clock. "AAAAHHHHHH! Oh my! It's already 9 A.M ?! Mou! I overslept again!"

I do my usual routine, taking a bath with plue. I change a bit. The way I dress. Black buggy pants, gray sweater with a cat ears hood, and a sneakers. I put my headphones around my neck and iPod.

'Another day with the guild'

I grab my whip and keys. I grab an apple for my breakfast. Because of my laziness I'm too tired to walk from my house to the guild.

'O heavenly star in the sky I open thy portal: Fairy Tail'

I chanted softly. I learned so many magic in the past six months. Learning from 'someone'. Every solo mission I take.

A gold and a mixture of silver twirling right in front of me. I stepped in I'm already in Fairy Tail second floor.

"Oh, Lucy ... "

I look up and saw Master. I smile widely at him.

"Good morning Master!"

"Laziness strikes again?"

"Hai! hahahaha"

"Come inside, I have a mission for you!"

"Master, can I go down stair for a moment? Gotta grab my favorite vanilla milkshake"

"I can see stars twinkling in your eyes. But, come back faster child"

"Hai hai!"

I ran faster downstairs. Damn. Why the heck are they sitting there?! I have no choice but to jump over them.

It's Cana, Lisanna, Levy, Wendy and Juvia. Maybe talking with girly stuffs indeed.

As I jumped over them, everyone's gaze on me. I landed gracefully and ran again towards Mira-san.

"Mira-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~"

"Oh, Lucy-chan! Ohayo" Mira flushed her smile.

"Ohayo! Can I have a vanilla milkshake please?~" I used my puppy eyes on her.

"Kawaii~ Sure! Wait a minute!"

I waited for her to come back when someone tap my back, as I was about to face 'who-the-heck-who-tap-me' I've been slap hardly. But truthfully, I didn't even flinch. It feels like an ant bite. I chuckle a little of the thought.

"Why are you laughing! I slapped you! And you don't have right to jumped over us when we're talking! You don't have any respects?!"

Oh, it's Lisanna.

"Lucy-chan, here's your Vanilla Milkshake. Enjoy!~" Mira-san said smiling. "And you Lisanna, it's all your fault for sitting there on the stairs! It's not a chair!". Mira-san said while glaring at Lisanna.

"Mira-san, it's okay". I stared at Lisanna and shook my head little and an evil smile crept into my face. "If you slap me again, make sure it hurts".

Normal POV

When Lucy flashed her evil smile, everyone flinched at that. Even the dragon slayers and the mighty Titania.

" Luuuuuuuuucy! What takes you so long?!" Master shouted.

"Oh oh. Mira-san thank you! Gotta go!" Lucy ran again while holding her Vanilla Milkshake in both hands. When she is out of sight.

"Mira-nee, why did you saved that bitch!"

Mira only look at her coldly and turn her gaze other way.

"AARRRGGHH!" Lisanna is about to cry when Natsu hugged her from the back.

"Mira, you don't have to treat your sister like that" Natsu have shouted at Mira.

Mira doesn't pay attention again to them.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" The voice of Lucy echoed all around the guild. Making the dragon slayers cover their ears before it bleed out because of the high pitched shout of the blonde. The guild are curious what they're talking about.

\- At the office-

Lucy POV

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" I shouted in a high pitched voice.

"Lucy lower down your voice! Even if I'm not a dragon slayer, it really hurts!"

"Gomen! But Master ... I don't want to go 'there'!"

"You need to! We receive a letter from the Magic Council that Zeref is coming ... We need to form an alliance in all the guild in Fiore. We don't have a clue where will he go" Master said, while massaging his temple.

'Zeref... I thought you've changed already'

I shook my head, disappointed in him.

"Fine ... I'll do it, gotta go Master!"

"Be careful my child!"

"Hai Master!"

I slowly closed the door with a grim expression in my face. Damn, he always messed up. He can't still control his powers? I'm going to give him a lesson when we meet again, I smirk evilly and emitting a dark aura around me. I need to finish this mission.

"Lucy~chan?" I look around for whose calling me.

"Mira~saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" I ran to her and hug her.

"Why are you shouting a while ago? Did something happened?" She asked me with a worrying tone.

'She's really like my ideal sister'

"Oh, it's just about the job! Hihih" I smiled at her. But not noticing I really fully smiled, and I saw her eyes widened.

"YOU HAVE A CANINE TEETH!?"

"Whooops. Come on here Mira~san"

I grabbed her until we reached the storage room, and I put a barrier so no one can hear our conversation even Freed and Levy can't undo it.

"Uhmm, please don't be mad at me Mira~san. You and Master, are the only one have left. I'm a ... "

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!

But I guess you already knew what she is. uhn. right. ^_^

R&R please~ Sorry for the grammar, English is my second language. So yeah. Gomenasai!


	2. Chapter 2

[A/N : Ahmm, you see, English is my second language. I'm sorry for the wrong grammar and typo. SUMIMASEN! \\( T oT)/] ,and this is the first time I've wrote Fan Fiction! Yey! Enjoy minna!]

 **Chapter 2 : Sabertooth**

"Uhmm, please don't be mad at me Mira~san. You and Master, are the only one have left. I'm a ...

"A what Lucy~chan?"

"I'm a Elemental Dragon Slayer..."

Mira-san stared at me with wide eyes.

"Eh? EEEEEEEEEH?! How that happened?! When?!"

"This past six months, every mission I have, I trained with 'someone'. Sorry but I can't tell who he is... for now"

"I understand Lucy~chan ... Be careful with your mission today okay?"

"Hai Mira~san! You know what? You're my ideal sister" I hugged her so tightly, and it makes me happy that she also hugged me back.

"Then, I can be your forever sister!"

"Thanks! Oh crap. I need to go now Miranee~chan!"

I undo the barrier and saw that 'our' guild mates trying to eavesdrop in our conversation. I growled, and emitting a dark aura again.

"Why are you all here?" asked Miranee~chan.

"We're worried for you Mira-nee, what if Lucy have done something to you?!" Lisanna burst out, and the other idiot guild mates agree with her, I shook my head. Smirking a little bit.

"Oh? I will do something to Miranee~chan? Don't you remember that all of you called me weak each day? How can I ever defeat a Demon Take over?" I mocked at them.

I cleared out the crowd and get out of the guild, gotta finish this mission. It's going to be a long day.

\- At the guild -

After Lucy left, everyone gossip of how can Lucy emit so much large amount of magic.

"Can all of you please shut up, and don't talk to someone behind their back!" Said Mira as she snapped out. Heading to the bar counter and cleaning some glasses.

Everyone gone back to their unfinished business.

The new team Natsu gathered in a table and talk about the certain stellar mage.

"How can be a weakling like Lucy emit so much magic?" asked Natsu.

"Maybe she's training herself with her spirits" Erza blurted out.

"I want to fight her if she's strong enough" said Gray.

"Guys, come on! Let's not talk about her, instead let's go on a mission!" Lisanna cheered.

"YEAH!" Team Natsu shouted in Unison.

Natsu grabbed a mission that says

 _Capture a Dark Guild named Black Angels near the Clover Boundary. They kidnapped all the kids in town of Clover and sell them to other country as a slaves. Please help!_

 _1,000,000 J and 1 unidentified key._

"Oh! They have a key! I'm sure Lucy will be glad knowing this mission!" Natsu suddenly said.

"Of course, she love her keys so much!" said Erza.

"Come on, let's go!" Gray shouted.

"Lucy again..." Lisanna whispered.

\- Lucy -

I headed to the train station after I packed my things with the help of Virgo of course. I sat beside the window, I can feel the cold breeze touch my skin. It's gonna be a long train ride. Maybe I should just sleep.

Lucy drifted to sleep, not noticing that the Dragon Slayers Duo with their two Exceeds sat with her because the train is already full. They recognized the Fairy Blonde sleeping soundly.

"Fro remembered her, she's Fairy-san" said Fro.

"If she's here, then Natsu-san is here!" Shouted by Sting Eucliffe while his eyes light up. Ready to fight Natsu.

"Shut up Sting! Someone is sleeping here!" Shouted back by Rogue Cheney.

"Sting-kun will definitely defeat Natsu! Sting-kun is the best!" Lector said.

"CAN ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" Lucy shouted, while rubbing her eyes.

 _'cute_ ' The two dragon slayers thought.

"Oh, it's Stingy-bee and Rogue" She turn her gaze on them.

"Blondie! Where's Natsu-san?!" Sting

She just shrugged in response.

"Lucy, you've changed a bit"

Lucy stared at Rogue who's petting Fro.

"Hmm"

"She changed? I think no!" Sting, Lector is sleeping on his lap.

"Yes, she- alkjsbfhbfgae" Rogue said but the train already started. Both of their faces turned into green.

Lucy just smirked and cast troia on them.

"EEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

"How can you do that Fairy-san?" Fro ask Lucy, you can see amazement in her eyes.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Fro is sooooo cute!" Lucy squeal and grabbed Fro and hugged it tightly.

"C-can't b-breath F-fairy-san!"

She let go of Fro and stared at the two Dragon Slayer ...

Rogue immediately took Fro in Lucy's grasped.

"Blondie..." Sting muttered, jaws on the ground with matching wide eyes.

"I thought only the Sky Dragon Slayer..." Rogue says with his usual stoic face, but deep inside she's shock as Sting.

"Oh, It's a secret, and at least say thanks!" Lucy pouted, making the duo blush..."I'm heading to Sabertooth, my mission!"

"Is that so, then we can accompany you" She just nod and all of them drifted to sleep, same goes for Sting and Rogue.

-Time skip-

 _We're gonna arrive at Clover Town in less than 5 minutes_

The intercom. Lucy shot her eyes open, and look at her surrounding and saw the Duo sound asleep. Lucy smiled at the view. She woke them up and get her things and waiting for the train to stop.

Rogue put Fro on his shoulder, sleeping soundly. Same goes for Sting and Lector.

"Let's go!" Lucy shouted and headed out.

At they are walking to Sabertooth, many girls are squealing and glaring at Lucy, of course, Two Hot Dragon Slayers Duo with a Blonde Beauty walking between them. As they passed by, everyone stared at them with a smile.

"I don't know that you're that Famous and they seemed to be happy seeing you two"

"Of course Blondie! I'm the great Sting Eucliffe after all!" Sting

"Maybe because we've changed a lot. Especially Master Jeimma" Rogue

"Great! Come on, I can see the Guild Hall already! I'm gonna go ahead first, this mission is quite important" Lucy winked at them and in one blink she's gone.

Rogue and Sting only stay their for almost 5 minutes to absorbed what just happened.

"DID YOU SAW THAT?!" Sting

"OF COURSE IDIOT! She ... She's more powerful" Rogue stared at where Lucy have been a while ago.

\- Lucy-

I'm already here at the Sabertooth Guild.

I pushed the door open and saw a Second Fairy Tail alike. Tables being thrown everywhere. Fighting. I smiled at that. No one noticed me coming inside. Woah, they're really the same as Fairy Tail. no one notices me. I sigh. I slowly got to the stairs and headed to Master Jeimma's Office. Without knocking I come inside.

"Lucy?" He don't look surprised at all. Maybe Master already told him that I'm coming.

"Hello Master Jeimma, I'm gonna told you why I'm here. Master Makarov told me that we're gonna form an alliance with the Sabertooth and the other guilds because Zeref is coming..."

"Zeref?! But I think we cannot defeat him even all the guilds in Fiore!"

"Yes, we can... I swear that none of your guild members will die in this! I assure you that... One in Fairy Tail... She's our hope..." I said that with a tears welling up in my eyes. He stared at me, wondering why am I crying ... and it hits him.

"D-don't tell me... She is..."

* * *

 **Short Chapter, I hope it's okay. Sumimasen!** (;*△*;)


End file.
